This invention relates to fishing floats and more particularly to fishing floats that incorporate means to engage a fish hook and cover its point to prevent injury and entanglement.
When a fishing rod is rigged for fishing, a hook is secured to the end of the line. When the hook is not in the water, such as when traveling by boat, car or walking, the hook may swing around dangerously and hook a person in the eye. Furthermore the hook may tangle in the line or in the lines of other rods or in passing trees and the like. If the hook point is covered, these problems are avoided. It is well known in the art to make fishing rods with a wire loop secured near the handle through which the hook may be passed to secure the hook. Another general practice is to engage one of the line guides with the hook. These methods may not hold the hooks securely. Another practice is to force the hook point into the handle when it is cork or other resilient material. But this tends to dull the point and damage the handle. It is common practice in many fishing tackle assemblies to employ a buoyant float that has a spring attaching means to readily affix it to the line.